Pirate Destiny
by Shadow User69
Summary: What if Luffy has a destiny to follow and what does have to do with a pink hair girl. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**fAN: So this is my first time doing a One Piece Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Also this a Luffy ad Rebecca story since there isn't enough story about them. Also this chapter is short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

**Chapter 1: Dream **

"Luffy!" yelled an old man named Monkey D. Garp. "Damn where is the brat?" Garp questioned. He walked around the jungle looking for his grandson. "I wonder if I threw the brat too far into the jungle." Garp said. "AHHHHHHH!" yelled a childish scream. "Grandpa help me." It was Luffy who was tied at the moment. "Brat why are you tied up." Garp asked as he raised a brow. "I was climbing a tree until I fell and got my foot tied to a vine." Luffy said. Garp sigh and untie luffy from the vine.

1hour later

Luffy was eating alot of meat while Garp was in deep thought. _ "Luffy how my able to turn you into a great Marine if you are crybaby." _Garp thought. "Hey grandpa!" Luffy shouted suprising Garp."You little brat you almost give me a heart attack!" Garp yelled giving him the 'fist of love'. "Ouch i'm sorry grandpa!" Luffy shouted again rubbing his bump he just recieved. "Didn't I tell you not to shout anymore brat?" Garp just kept hitting Luffy as he continue to scream in pain.

Luffy room

Luffy was in his bed sleeping peacefully. Garp just came in to check on his grandson. _"Luffy i'm sorry for hitting you a lot but i'm only doing this so you could become a great Marine and I know times are tough since your mother died but her final wish is for me to give you the best future that is why I want you to be Marine." _Garp thought as exit the room.

In Luffy dreams

Luffy was in a field full meat. "Meat! I love meat!" Luffy exclaimed. "Theirs Sea king meat, Bird meat, Cow meat, Fish meat." Luffy laughed until he saw a man standing on edge of a cliff. Luffy looks at the guy wandering why he was standing the edge of cliff. "Dreams are a nice thing aren't they?" The man asked. "What's even better is when your dream turns into reality." The man turned as Luffy looks at him. "Tell me boy what is your dream?" He asked. "To be king of the meat kingdom!" Luffy exclaimed as the man chuckled. "No doubt you have the will of D." He said. "No doubt you will do good things in the future." The man grin as he disappear.

The next morning

Luffy wake up as he thought about the dream he had and what the man said. "Weird." Luffy said. "Luffy!" Garp yelled as he pubched the wall making an opening. "GRANDPA WHY CAN'T USE A DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Luffy yelled as Garp punched his head. "Don't tell me what to brat plus it's not fun when you open the door!" Garp exclaimed. "Now time for training." He said as he drags Luffy who started screaming."Pipe down brat my training isn't that bad all i'm going to do tie you to a bunch of colorful balloons and see how long you last." Garp said as Luffy screamed even more.

**An: So was it good. Please review and sorry it was short. **


	2. Chapter 2: Doflamingo and Dressrosa

**AN: Hello everybody. I'm back with a new chapter I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Chapter 2: Doflamingo and Dressrosa**

**In a forest**

"When is Ace coming back?" Luffy questioned waiting for Ace. "I hope he survive the fire in Gray Terminal." Luffy said. _"Sabo…"_ Luffy thought remembering that Sabo left to protect him and Ace. "Don't worry once I become a pirate I'll save you and make you part of my crew!" Luffy yelled. "Pirate crew you say?" A man behind Luffy said. "Yea and it will be big?" Luffy yelled again. "How big?" The man asked.

"Really big!" Luffy yelled again. Luffy then realize he was to a stranger. "AHHHH! Who are you?!" Luffy asked. "Me you ask? Well my name Donquixote Doflamingo." Doflamingo grin. "Okay my name Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy grin. "Well Luffy it's nice to meet now you said that you want to become a pirate." Doflamingo said as Luffy nodded. "Well you can't." Doflamingo said as Luffy start yelling at Doflamingo.

"Then again…" Doflamingo continued as Luffy stops yelling. "I could help you." Doflamingo said giving a sinister smile. "All you have to is to agree to eat a Devil Fruit." Doflamingo said. "What's a Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked. "Well a Devil Fruit is a special fruit. When a person eats a Devil Fruit he or she will gain special ability, but in exchange the sea will hate the person who ate the Devil Fruit so the will lose the ability to swim." Doflamingo explained.

"Oh I think I ate one of those." Luffy said. "Oh which one?" Doflamingo asked. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi which makes me a rubber man." Luffy stretch his mouth out. "Oh so you're a Paramecia user just like me." Doflamingo said. "You see I ate the Ito Ito no mi." Doflamingo said. "So are going to come with me?" Doflamingo asked. "I don't know I don't want my brother's to worry me." Luffy said. "Brother's you say, if you don't mind me asking how many brothers do you have?" He asked. "2 Ace and Sabo…" Luffy said with a low voice. "Plus they will miss me." Luffy said. "I say no." Luffy said. Luffy then turn and start walking to Gray Terminal.

Goa Kingdom port

"How did I end up getting?" Luffy asked. "I wonder why everyone in town is here." Luffy said. "Hey mister why is everyone here?" Luffy asked the guy next to him. "What you don't know well I'll tell you, today is the day that the Tenryūbito is visiting are island." The man said.

"What's a Tenryūbito?" Luffy asked the man. "What doesn't your parents teach you anything, well a Tenryūbito are the world nobles the higher than regular nobles and kings." The man explained. "Hey look their's a fishing boat out their." Someone shouted. "What that's my fishing boat." The man who was talking to Luffy said. "I see a kid on the boat." The man yelled looking through a telescope. A man took the telescope and look through the telescope.

"It's Sabo..." The man said as Luffy eyes widened. _"Sabo is finally going to be a pirate." _ Luffy thought as he was about to leave. Boom! "Tenryūbito shot the boat!" Someone yelled. Luffy turns around and saw the boat on fire. Boom! Luffy starts to cry. Boom! Boom! The boat sank. "SABO!" Luffy cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Luffy looks up and saw Doflamingo. "Mingo." Luffy said. _"Mingo?" _Doflamingo thought. "Mingo I-I will go with you." luffy said as Doflamingo grin. "I was hoping you will say that." Doflamingo chuckled as he grabs Luffy hand. "Where are we going?" Luffy asked. "To my home Dressrosa." Doflamingo said.

4 weeks later

"Welcome to Dressrosa." Doflamingo said as Luffy eyes sparkle. "Look at the toys!" Luffy exclaimed. "Dressrosa is an island that has living toys." Doflamingo explained. "Welcome back Doffy." A man said and a kid about 12 said "Well if isn't my brother and Law." Doflamingo chuckled. "So is this the kid that ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." Dolfamingo brother Rosinante said. "Yep." Dolfamingo said.

"He doesn't look strong." Law said examining Luffy. Luffy got mad. "Trust me Law he's strong." Doflaamingo said. "How about you show him around Law." Rosinante said. "Why should I?" Law asked. "Because I will make your training more rough if you don't." Rosinante said as Law grumbled. "Let's go then." Law said as he starts to run. "Hey wait up!" Luffy yelled as he ran after Law.

1 hour later

_"Where did he go?_" Luffy thought. "Go away you little brat." A man yelled. Luffy looks at the direction of the yelling. What he saw surprise him. "You should just die you little brat." A women yelled. They were beating a little girl. "Toy soldier please help me!" The little girl cried. "Hey stop doing that to her!" Luffy shouted. One of the man turned around and said"Shut up brat! Ethier you come help us or beat it." The man as he grab couple of rocks and threw it at the girl. Luffy got even madder. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he strecth his hand back as he pulled his hand forward and punched the guy in the stomach. The man spit out some blood as he fell.

"What did he do?" One of the people that were their said. "Is he a monster!" One of them scream. "How did he stretch his arm." Another said. "Let's get out of here!" Everyone started to run away from Luffy. "Next time if I see you kick the girl ass I will kick your ass!" Luffy yelled. Luffy turns around to see the little girl curled up in a ball crying. "Hey it's okay their gone." Luffy said as the girl looks up at him. "Thank you." The girl said. " What's your name?" Luffy asked with a smile. "Rebecca." Rebecca said.

**An: Well I hope you like it. Also all credit to Fanfiction who share his/her ideas with me. Also does any one want to be my beta reader please I really need one for my grammar mistakes so if anyone does just p.m me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Her name is Rebecca

**AN: Hello everybody. Just not to confused anyone but the events with Law past will be in order also Luffy will both smart and dumb. Also i'm putting up a poll if Rebecca shoud have a devil fruit or not so check that out and remember every vote count.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**Chapter 3: Her name is Rebecca and the toy soldier**

Sunflower field

"So tell me Rebecca what did they beat you up?" Luffy asked the pink-haired girl he saved earlier. Rebecca eyes were forming tears. "It's because of what my grandpa did 2 years ago." Rebecca said as she started weeping. "What did he do?" Luffy asked. "He went kill almost everyone on Dressrosa?" Rebecca started crying. "That's stupid!" Luffy exclaimed. "!" Rebecca looks at Luffy. "People should put their hatred on others just because what their family did." Luffy as Rebecca just kept looking at him. "Rebecca." Luffy said as he sucks some in air. "I WHAT YOU TO BE MY FRIEND!" He yelled. Rebecca smiles and hugs Luffy.

"Thank you...um I didn't get your name." Rebecca said. Luffy grin and said "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, i'm going to be king of the pirates!" Rebecca giggles. "What's so funny?" Luffy said. Rebecca shook head her head no. "Rebecca!" Someone yelled. The two looked at the direction of the yelling and saw a toy coming their way. "Toy soldier-san!" Rebecca exclaimed. Toy soldier stop in front of them breathing heavely. "Are you okay, are you hurt, tell me were it hurts." Toy soldier said. "I'm okay Toy soldier-san." Rebecca said.

"Luffy saved me." Rebecca pointed at Luffy. "Thank you...Luffy was it. Thank you for saving Rebecca." Toy soldier said. "Oh how rude I am, my name is Toy soldier." Toy soldier took a bow. "I am Rebecca guardian." He said. "You have toy as dad!" Luffy exclaimed as his eyes glow. Rebecca nodded and smiled. "I found you." It was Law who said that. "Mushroom hat." Luffy said. "Don't call me that." Law said. "Anyway Doflamingo send me to find you." Law. "Doflamingo?" Toy soldier said. "Your with Doflamingo?" Toy soldier asks Luffy.

"Yah he said he could make me strong." Luffy grin. "Luffy-san i'm greatful for helping Rebecca but don't trust Doflaming." Both Law and Luffy looks at Toy soldier. "Why?" Luffy asked. "You are to young to know." Toy soldier said. "Anyway we should go it's getting late." Toy soldier said. "Lets go Rebecca." Toy soldier said as Rebecca followed him. She turns around and said bye as she after Toy soldier. "We should get going to" Law said. "Okay mushroom hat." Luffy said as Law yelled at him.

Later at the Donquixote home

"Woah!" Luffy looks at his room smiling. "It's so awesome!" Luffy shouted jumping on his bed. "I see you like your room Luffy." Doflamingo said entering the room. "Yep, but why are heir two beds?" Luffh asked. "Because this is my room." Law said from his bed. "Mushroom hat hen did you get here?" Luffy asked. "I was always here!" Law yelled. "And for the last time my name is Trafalgar Law T-R-A-F-A-L-G-A-R L-A-W!" Law shouted at Luffy. "Okay Traf-shroom." Luffy said.

"It Trafalgar!" Law got annoyed. "Trafg, Law, mushroom hat samething." Luffy said picking his nose. "No it's not." Law said as he became glooming. "Anyway you two will be sharing a room together I hope you two will get along with each other." Doflamingo said as he left. "Why does he have to share a room with you?" Law said looking at Luffy. "I don't know maybe because i'm awesome." Luffy said proudly annoying Law. "Oi Traf-shroom do hou want to come with me tomorrow to play with Rebecca?" Luffy asked. "Playing is for kids." Law said closing his eyes falling asleep. "It's not for little kids." Luffy said falling asleep himself.

The next day

"Hey Traf-shroom I thought you say you don't want to come?" Luffy said with Law walking next to him. "Because I'm bored." Law said. "Nope it's because you want to play with me and Rebecca." Luffy said annoying Law. "Do you even know where she is?" Law asked as Luffy stops walking. "Ahhh~I don't where she lives!" Luffy shouted running at one direction. "Hey where are you going!?" Law shouted running after Luffy.

At the Donquixote castle

"So theirs no way talking you out of this." Rosinante said. "Nope I will continue operation A.D." Doflamingo said grinning at his brother.

**AN: I hope you like and sorry for short chapter but I won't make longer chapters until the cannon starts. please review bye.**


	4. Good bye Ace! Four years later!

**AN: This chapter is a little bit short depending what device your using. Also I will use both the English and Japanese names of towns, attacks and weapon. Next chapter is the when the story kicks off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**Chapter 4: 4 years later! Goodbye Ace!  
**

* * *

**Dawn Island Mt. Cova**

"Ace!" Dadan shouted. "What do you want Dadan?" Ace asked. "Before you go I want give this to you." Dadan took the necklace she has around her neck and hand it over to Ace. "Your necklace?" Ace questioned. "I thought you said it was important to you." Ace said as she grunted. "It is but you should take it for good luck." Dadan said as she try to hold back her tears. Dogra and Magra give Ace a locket.  
"Open it." Dogra said. Ace opened the locket and inside was a picture of him, Luffy and Sabo sleeping when they were kids. "We know how much you miss them so we decided to find the picture of three you sleeping since all of you refuse to to take any picture's when your awake." Magra said. "Thanks everyone." Ace said with a smile. "Shut up and leave already you ungrateful brat." Dadan said trying to punch Ace who then dodge the punch. "I'll miss you to Dadan." Ace said running into the jungle. "Just leave already!" Dadan said as the three of them started to cry.

* * *

**Foosha Village**

Ace was running to the direction of Makino bar. _"I got to hurry and say goodbye to Makino and thank her for teaching me how to be polite."_ Ace thought running as fast as he can until "ZZZ" he fell asleep in the middle of the street. "Is he dead?" a bystander asked another bystander. "What should we do?" Someone asked as neither of the people know what to do.  
A young dark haired women saw this and giggles."I see you still have the habit of falling asleep." said the women herself waking up Ace. Ace starts to move as he open his eyes and saw the one who woke him. "Oi, Makino whats up." The women name is Makino Luffy, Ace and Sabo friend. "Why is everyone looking at me." Ace asked. "Because we thought you were dead!" Everyone except Makino yelled. "I was just sleeping." Ace said as they yelled "Just sleeping!" Makino giggled at Ace actions. "Whatever." Ace said walking away with Makino following him. As they walk Makino asks Ace if he was okay.  
"Yeah I am why wouldn't I be?" Ace said as she shook her head. "It's because your leaving today and you don't know where your heading." Makino said giving him a sad smile. "I do know where i'm going and besides it's what Luffy and Sabo would want." Ace said looking at the sky. Makino saw Ace tears forming. "It's okay if you want to cry Ace." Makino said giggling.  
"I am not going to cry." Ace shouted. The two arrived at her bar and they both enter, but when they enter they saw someone they haven't seen in years. "It can't be him can it." Makino started to form tears in her eyes. "Lufffy is that you?" Ace asked. That someone turn around and said "Yeah it's me, the one and only Monkey. D Luffy." Luffy started to laugh. "Don't laugh you idiot." Ace then started to beat Luffy into a pulp.

* * *

**1 hour later**

After Ace was done beating Luffy Makino went to treat his injuries while Ace was drinking some of the sake Makino pour for him. "So tell me Luffy were have you been the past four years?" Ace asked drinking his sake. "Training." Was Luffy only answer. "Training where, me, the Dadan family, Makino and Woop slap have been looking for you the past 4 freaking years!" Ace shouted as Lufffy just shrugged.  
"Don't just shrugged your shoulders at me!" Ace yelled again. Makino then jumped on Ace trying to calm him down. "Ace maybe you should stop yelling." Makino said. Luffy looked at the two confused, but then he started to laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" Ace yelled again. "Because I didn't know you two were lovers already." Luffy said as the two blushed. "Shut up you idiot this have nothing to do with my love life or Makino!" Ace shouted. "But you told me that you like Makino since the first time you met her and the way she's trying to calm you down kind looks like it." Luffy said as both Ace and Makino face were red like a tomato. He was right. The position their in will give many people the wrong idea. "Shut up already!" Ace shouted as Makino got off him looking away. Ace then starting to beat Luffy into a pulp again.

* * *

**Another hour later**

Luffy was on the floor unconscious as both Ace and Makino were silent and not looking at each other. "So what Luffy said was true?" Makino asked turning around breaking the silence. "Yeah. Wait no I mean..." Ace started to panic. "Ace." Makino said as Ace started to sweat bullets.  
"You want the truth?" He asked. Makino nodded. Ace sighed. "The truth is that I had a crush on you since I was 10." Ace said. "And I still have a crush on you." Ace said sporting another blush. Makino was blushing to, so she did the only thing she could do. She got up and walked to the storage room. "Aw man now she thinks that I'm weird." Ace said.  
"It's all Luffy fault." He said looking at his little brother unconscious body and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't changed and I'm glad that your back." Ace said. Ace then heard Luffy groan. _"It's_ about_ time." _Ace thought with a devious grin and cracking his knuckles. He got close to Luffy until- "Holy crap I forgot about Traf-shroom and Rebecca!" Luffy yelled scaring his brother. "Damn Luffy don't yell!" Ace said covering his ears.  
"Who cares I have to go find Traf-shroom and Rebecca." Luffy yelled as he was about to ran out of the door until Ace grabbed him. "Who?" Ace asked. "Their my friends that came with me I sorted left them behind when we docked." Luffy said. "I got to go find before Traf-shroom does something stupid." Luffy said. Ace was about to say something until they hear people screaming. "You guys heard that." Makino said coming out of the storage room. "Yeah." Ace said. "Luffy stay here and he's gone." Ace said seeing Luffy ran out the door. "Makino you stay here too and now she's gone." Ace said seeing Makino ran out of the bar. "Looks it's my time to shine." Ace said running out of the bar.

* * *

**Outside Makino bar**

"What the?" Ace saw a guy with a mushroom shape hat holding what looks like someone head. "Why i'm alive shouldn't I be dead." The head said. _"Why is he holding a decapitated head that talks."_ Ace thought. "Hey you um... let go of the head?" Ace said as the guy look at him with a stern look. "No." Was his only answer as he continue bouncing the head up and down. "Traf-shroom let the head go." Ace saw Luffy in front of the guy. "Why should I?" The guy asked. "Because I'll kick your ass." Luffy said pumping his fist in the air. "Your no fun Straw hatter." The man said putting the head back on the guy body which was running around circles. "Thank god." The man said running away. "Law that wasn't nice."A pink-haired girl said to Law who grunted. "So." He said as he sat down on a nearby crate with his nodachi resting next to him. "Luffy do you know this man?" Makino asked. "Yeah he's one of my friends Traf-shroom." Luffy said. "Traf-shroom.?" Both Ace and Makino said with a confused look. "No my name is Trafalgar. D Law." Law said. "And my name is Rebecca." Rebecca said waving her hand smiling.

* * *

**Inside Makino bar**

"So you two are Luffy friends." Makino said with a smile pouring juice to Rebecca and sake to Law. Rebecca nodded and Law grunted. "Their cool but Traf-shroom get's mad when I call him Traf-shroom, Mushroom law, Tra-guy and Mushroom judge." Luffy said as Law grew a tick mark. "I'm glad that Luffy is making friends." Makino smile.  
"Hey Makino can have another bottle of sake." Ace said as Makino gave him the bottle without saying anything or even look at him. _"I guess she still feels weird about my confession."_ Ace thought looking at Makino. "Yeah Makino their the best shishishishishi." Luffy said. "Hey Luffy." Luffy looked at Ace. "You know that toady is the day I'm setting out to sea right." Ace said. "It is?" Luffy tilted his head. "Yeah I'm leaving in 5 minutes." Ace said drinking his sake. "Remember the promise we made Luffy." Ace said grinning.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_"Remember guys when we turn seventeen we will all become pirates." Young Ace said as both Sabo and Luffy smile. "All of us won't most likely not be on the same pirate crew but we are all brother's, so if we ever see each other out sea we won't attack each other promise." Ace said. "Promised." Sabo and Luffy_ _shouted_. _All three of the them started to laughed._

* * *

_**Flash back ended**_

_"_You did remember the promise right Luffy." Ace said while Luffy nodded. "Somehow I believe you." Ace said with a sweat drop. "Anyway it's good seeing you Luffy but I got to get going. I do need to find a crew since I am a pirate now." Ace said with a smile. "If you want you and your friends could see me off." And with that he walked out with Luffy, Law and Rebecca in pursuit. The only who didn't was Makino who started to cry.

* * *

**Mt. Cova**

"So where are you heading to?" Luffy asked Ace who was on a boat. "Who knows I just let the boat take me any where." Ace said as the boat started drift. "So you going get lost." Luffy plainly said. "Shut up!" Ace shouted. Luffy just laughed "Bye Ace I hope we meet again someday." Luffy said waving Ace goodbye. "Bye Ace!" The Dadan family who appear out of nowhere yelled. Luffy turns around and smiled at the Dadan family. "Yo." Was all that Luffy said shocking the Dadan family. "Luffy!" They shouted. Ace laughed at the reactions of the Dadan family. "Ace!" Ace stopped laughing and saw Makino waving goodbye. "When you come back to visit we will go on a date!" Makino shouted shocking every one except Law and Rebecca who don't know whats going on . "What!" They yelled. Ace started to blush. _" A date with Makino." _Ace thought. Makino then wink at him and Ace well he fainted. "Ah he fainted!" Makino yelled as Luffy laughed.

* * *

**The next day**

"So your leaving already Luffy?" Makino said with a sad smile. "Yeah but I'll be back after I'm done with my training. after all the king of the pirates started were he was born. Also don't tell grandpa that I was here." Luffy said as he enter Law submarine. "My lips are seal have a safe trip." Makino said waving Luffy goodbye. _"He's just like big sister always smiling till the end."_ Makino thought seeing the sub going underwater.

* * *

**In Law submarine**

"So Law you not coming back to Dressrosa?" Rebecca asked Law. "No I can't come back yet." Law stated. "Why not?" Luffy asked. "Because something happen between me and Doflamingo." Law said with a sad smile. "What happen between you and Mingo?" Luffy asked as Rebecca hit him. "Ow why you hit me Rebecca?" Luffy yelled. "Look at Law." Rebecca pointed at Law who had a grooming look. "It's best not ask anymore questions Luffy." Rebecca said dragging Luffy into another room leaving Law alone. "Coranzon it was all my fault you died." Law said as tears started to form. _"Doflamingo I will avenge Coranzon." _Law said before falling asleep not before he could hear Doflamingo sinister laughing in his mind.

* * *

**An: Sorry everyone I was typing this chapter at 12 a.m and I finished at 2 and I didn't notice any mistakes when I was proof reading, it wasn't until 4 p.m that I saw some mistakes. please review and sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
